


Something New

by ScopesMonkey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScopesMonkey/pseuds/ScopesMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John encourages a bored Sherlock to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago ( _before_ series 2 aired) and published it on tumblr, and decided today I wanted to publish it here. Totally fluffy nonsense.

"This is ridiculous."

"If I remember right, you're the one who wanted to try something new."

"'Something new' encompasses quite a wide variety of options, John. It did _not_ have to be this."

"Yeah but you shot down all my other ideas."

"If I had known this would the option you'd settle on, I would have been more cautious," Sherlock grumbled.

"'Bored, John'," John whined in an altogether too accurate imitation of Sherlock's tone. "'Everything is so utterly _dull_. I want to do something _new_.'"

"This wasn't precisely what I had in mind," Sherlock replied darkly.

"Well, let me see. I suggested going to a film and you said no. I suggested finding a new restaurant and you said no. I even suggested stealing one of Mycroft's cars and teaching you to drive and you said no."

"Driving is for plebeians."

"I know how to drive. What does that make me?"

"You were in the army," Sherlock sniffed.

"I see," John replied with a grin.

"Oh please, don't start with that Sherlock's-mental-blind-spot nonsense again."

John shrugged, or at least tried to.

"Well, you said no to everything else."

"I would have said no to this, too, had I known what it entailed."

"I'm having fun."

"You don't have an elbow digging incessantly and rather more forcefully than necessary into the back of your knee."

"You could always shift a bit."

"And risk losing my balance? You'd like that."

"I would," John agreed. He flashed another grin and Sherlock scowled at him, bending his right knee ever so slightly.

"Whose turn is it?" the doctor asked.

"Mine," Sherlock huffed. "Although I'm rather pinned at the moment. Which I suspect pleases you to no end."

"It does. Don't worry about it, I got this one."

He leaned over carefully and gave a dextrous flick with his fingers. Sherlock craned his head back and John pressed his chin into the detective's side, earning another glower.

"Ha!" John said triumphantly and Sherlock hissed. "This is a good one. Right hand yellow."


End file.
